Dreamer
by BethiAnn
Summary: Dreaming is the only thing Lambo is good at. But when his chance comes to be a hero, a mysterious assasin kidnaps him. And in the end, one will keep dreaming while the other is destined to be lost forever. Slight AU. Lambo/I-pin. HOLD, for a little bit.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimers- **_**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Slight AU. **

-

**Dreamer **

**Prologue**

Lambo was never someone who was confident, proud, or happy with himself. He was always looked down upon; always bringing shame to himself; always being an embarrassment. But… inside, yes, inside he wanted more. And even though, the outside just gave a shrug and continued on his way, the inside was dying for more.

After becoming a full-time Mafioso, for the Vongola, Lambo made a pact to himself; he would never cry nor bring any form of humiliation onto him or his family. Too bad that would never happen. Lambo tried, he really did, but after two months of vain attempts, he was still a loser.

In everybody's eyes.

His boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the man he grew up with, always seemed to be embarrassed for him. Gokudera Hayato, the man who always hated him, seemed to laugh and scold him. Yamamoto Takeshi always looked the other way in embarrassment. Hibari Kyoya never even noticed him. And Kyoko-chan's brother always scared him. The only two who ever saw him were Kyoko and Haru… but that was only until he turned ten; now, he didn't even seemed to hold a place in their memories.

Nothing seemed to work for poor Lambo. So he stopped trying.

And now, at age 16, he was still the laughing stock of the Vongola. Fuuta had even moved on, claiming to have taught him everything that he could handle. Fuuta had also said that it might take a year or two of maturing to understand everything, but someday he would get it.

Someday? Lambo was sure it wouldn't kick in until he was 50. He was so confused! Lambo had no clue what Fuuta was going at! The latter had 'classes' for Lambo almost every day for the past three years but all he did (most of the time) was talk to him. He would always start by saying something that what fit perfectly on a fortune cookie. And, at the end of the day, Fuuta would always say 'Someday, Lambo, you will understand.'

_Someday huh?_

Lambo was almost sure that nothing important was going to happen to him. Not now, not someday, not any day. Then again, Lambo always had a dream that _showed_ him what he _wanted_ to be. Not knowing whether or not it was some sort of vision or just a fantasy. Nevertheless, Lambo truly wanted it to come true.

He wanted to be something _more. _

"Lambo?" someone's voice broke Lambo out of his concentration. He turned his body to find Tsuna, Boss of Vongola, pointing to his watch. "It's time to go."

"Right," Lambo sighed quietly. Tonight, the Vongola family was off to see the Italian Opera. _Joy. _

Lambo silently followed Tsuna out the front doors of the Gokudera Manor. He then made his way to the limo. Slipping in, he found himself as far away from the party. His back was pressed up against the far wall, while the rest of the group were laughing and sipping their champaign. If only he had a friend…

**-**

"They want the 10th Vongola dead."

"Give me the place and time."

"Well," the boss of the Hitman's Assassin Agency gazed lazily at his 16-year-old daughter, "The Sicilians love their opera."

The H.A.A. was a group of super elite assassins who did the dirty work for the mob. They were on nobodies' side and they didn't take a side, either. They stood in the shadows and worked quickly and quietly, all the while being watched themselves. You see, after a 'job' was done, the H.A.A. would turn around and do another 'job' for another family. The cycle would continue and each family the group crossed wanted them dead. But, no one ever died. _Mafioso couldn't make deals with other Mafioso with dirty hands, now could they? _

That is why the Hitman's Assassin Agency exists.

"I'm off to a Opera House?" I-pin sounded doubtful.

"Can you handle it?"

"Yes." she mumbled.

"What?"

"Yes sir!" and with that, I-pin was gone.

She retreated into the back office to get the trip and details sorted. As she walked up to the desk that sat her Master. She bowed respectfully before seating herself across the desk from him. She didn't dare make eye-contact.

"I-pin?" he finally said after minutes. "What is it this time?"

"The Vongola."

"The Vongola?"

"Yes," I-pin studied the face of her master's, "I'm leaving in a matter of minutes… to catch them at the opera hall."

"Will you do it?" I-pin trusted master asked, eyebrow raised. Before the answer could be spoken, he handed her the envelope that held the information she needed.

"Of course I will," I-pin stood to go, "At all costs."

-

**Okay, so I know it was short but it's only a prologue. So, yes, it will be longer in up in coming chapters. But please, tell me what you think and if it's to a good start. It will (…hopefully?) get better. **

**Yes, the pairing will be Lambo/I-pin.**

**Ta,**

**BethiAnn**


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer - **_**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **

**Slight AU. **

**Thank you GreenJumpsuit, suubi & luvbi2 for reviewing. … whoa, I'd better slow down, I mean, three reviewers!! I'm on fire, no?**

**-**

**Dreamer **

**Chapter One**

Arriving in style, I-pin stepped out of the black, sleek limo that had awaited her arrival from the private air pad. She strolled in casually as ever and started on her way up to the fifth booth. Too bad it wasn't as easy as that. First, two ticket collected attacked her and then she had to knock them both out for seeing her. She then stuck them into a closet and locked the door. Now, yes, now she was ready to kill the tenth.

The fifth box was just across the hall from a door that led to an outside balcony. Perfect. I-pin had already planned the escape but now it just got a ton easier. She swiftly ducked under the velvet curtain and lurked in the shadows of the box.

She immediately pointed out the Vongola and his right-hand-man. She decide the best approach to the Vongola was on his right. There sat a girl with light auburn hair and next to her was another woman with another man on her right. Oh but wait, on the right was _another_ man. Or, rather, a boy. I-pin knew that she could take the one man but after she took out them both, someone was bond to notice, no? And plus, the first, the bigger one, seemed stupid - I-pin could read it clearly from his body language - and the other just seemed bored; a clear sign of being tough.

Glancing at his left side, I-pin decided it was best to come from the right. On the left, the right-hand-man, two other man and behind him was another man with huge, or long/pointy, hair and next to him were a woman and another man. The woman alone looked angered to be there but the man with his arm around her looked amused. Wait- that man… I-pin had seen his face before…

_Rukudo Mukuro. _

He was on the top list for wanted Mafioso. Almost every family wanted him dead. _Yes, _thought I-pin, _the right side… definitely. _

I-pin glued her back to the velvety wall as she moved to the other side of the box. She pulled out the small -sharp- knife from a small pocket on the inside of her dress. She slowly licked the tip before kissing it softly. She pulled another one from the thin holder around her thigh and held them both out to be admired.

A tear rolled down her paled cheek as she lifted one knife and aimed.

"Goodbye, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

-

Lambo was about to drop off the balcony when he heard a soft ruffle at the back of the box. He didn't dare look behind him. Not before someone else did, at least. Shuffles were heard at the back. The others didn't seem to notice the noise. Starting to get nervous, he heard no more. Finally, he turned his head.

In the shadows… He saw _her. _

In a lighting moment, he jumped out, blocking the knife from Tsuna's head. Another soon followed and before he could yelp in pain. He felt a hand grasp his mouth and another tugging at his shoulder. Intense pain ran through his chest and stomach. He suddenly felt sick but before he could feel the bile coming up; his face hit the night air.

Behind him, he heard a scream and several shouts. Both of his eyes were closed but he knew that they had jumped. The girl's hand was still clutched to his mouth and her arm was wrapped securely around his chest. His groan was stifled by her hand as they landed on what seemed like a car top. He couldn't open his eyes but if he had, he was sure he would be surprised by the distance jumped.

Lambo eyes' squeezed shut tighter as a helmet was slammed onto his skull. _What's the use? _Lambo groaned aloud, _I'm going to die, anyway. _But, apparently, the girl didn't care. She pushed him onto a motorcycle bike but he would sit up straight. Again, she didn't care. He felt her body as he feel forward. Yes, he was sure of it now. They were running…

-

I-pin had no time to think.

The first instinct for an assassin is to kill, no? Well, I-pin didn't like to play by the rules. She panicked and threw herself at the boy before hurdling herself and that damned cow out the window and down to her escape bike. She drove with recklessness as thoughts filled her head.

Things like:

"What am I going to tell my father?" "Why was I so stupid?" "Did anyone see us?" "Are there traces that lead to me?" "_What am I going to do?" _

I-pin rounded a corner dangerously fast. Even though she _should_ be concentrating on the road ahead, she wasn't. Cursing herself, she drove out of the busy Sicilian city and out into the dark forest. Both of her eyes were forced shut as she saw the bright helicopter lights. She heard a moan behind her.

"Damn you!" She almost yelled but kept it to a whisper.

The helicopter in front of her, about a mile away, had opened it's back wing to the oncoming bike. She weighed her different possibilities. First, she could just go through and come up with a great possibility for the H.A.A. Next, she could turn around and run. Or, her favorite, she could shove this clown off her bike.

_He's already seen my face, more then likely. _

I-pin drove on the ramp.

Now, she had to think.

-

Being surrounded by complete darkness as the doors closed. Lambo had a chance to focus on the pain shooting through his body. He felt sick. The knives, those horrible knives, had poison in them. He just knew by the bile creeping up into his throat.

He lifted his slightly disoriented arm to grasp at the knife. He gave a soft tug. Then a moan…

He flung it across the empty cabin, making a 'clank' noise as it landed. And since he was still on the bike with the girl, he felt her stiffen. Lambo also felt himself going tense. He didn't dare make another movement. He just had to wait until she did.

Finally, he felt the bike shift under him and, before he could blink, the girl was off and pacing around the cabin. He took a breath of relief and started and the other knife lodged into his stomach. This one, though, wouldn't budge. He felt around the place were it was set in stone. No… blood?

"They aren't meant for that," the girl's stern voice said matter-of-factly, as if reading his mind, "They're make to inject poison."

Lambo didn't make a sound, he just sat there. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness, even though it had been a good ten minutes.

"This isn't a normal helicopter," her voice filled the air yet again, "It moves increditably fast. We should be arriving at the destination in a mere ten more minutes."

Again, Lambo just sat there. He started to feel dizzy. He grabbed the knife and pulled desperately at it. Still, he got nothing. His head started spinning, or was it the plane? He couldn't tell anymore. It was like the feeling you got when you were in a dark dream… the feeling where you tell if up is up or if down is _really_ down. He felt like he was falling…

And nothing more after the darkness took him.

-

A bright light awoke Lambo from his slumber. He shot up and almost at once, regretted his decision. Now, he head wasn't spinning; it was just pounding. He slightly turned his head before the pain made him lay back down.

"Are you awake?" a man's voice entered his ears.

Lambo groaned, "Did you not just see me sit up?"

"You'd better not talk like that to people around here," the male's voice said in almost a gentle manner, almost. "But, since I get this attitude all the time, I'm sure I won't mind."

"Where am I?" Lambo demanded, bolting up right. He didn't care if his head was pounding. He needed _out._ Now.

"You don't know?" he asked.

Lambo glared at each wall. He didn't know where they were watching him, but he knew that they were. "Where are you?"

"I-pin, I can't believe you didn't tell him!" the voice distant like it wasn't talking straight to Lambo. "How rude."

Lambo heard a female's voice in the background.

"Where are you?"

"Look up." Lambo felt the color (that was left) leave his face as he slowly turned his head upward. On the ceiling was a window that was tinted black so Lambo couldn't see them but he was sure that they were either (A) laughing at him or (B) talking of ways to kill him. _Please be A…_

"Where am I?" Lambo tried to stand but only landing back on his butt.

Panic filled his body.

"Starting today, Hell." And with that, a light mist entered the room and right as Lambo took a breath he was out like a light. He feel onto the floor and, let's get real, he was scared out of his mind.

-

**So the journey has just begun! **

**Ta, **

**BethiAnn **


End file.
